The Monster Ball Tour/Show/Theater/Act I
Jumping (Introduction film) The lights in the venue went off while the stage "frame" outer lights came on with a light blue hue. A projector created a futuristic green grid on the curtain made of scrim. The grid started to move slowy in and out as if something was sucking it in and out from the middle of the grid. At the same time that the grid came up, an extended version of "Dance in the Dark" began comprised of a sample of Gaga's vocals from the song ("I'm a free bitch, baby") and the "d-d-d-d" background vocals by Fernando Garibay. The song also include a reworked version of the remix of Finally 2008 by CeCe Peniston made by Kam Denny and Paul Zala. The ending merged the introduction with the actual song. After 20 seconds, Gaga's back of a body is shown in black and white appearing in the middle of the grid. Her body which started translucent became opaque to reveal a 360 degree jump projected in slow-motion. The slow-motion slowly switched pace as to match the increasing tempo of the song. After 1:30, a countdown appeared on the right corner of the screen as Gaga starts jumping. On the first few nights, that timer was not included and the video would display splices/glitches of Gaga jumping. At the end of the timer, Gaga would do the first 360 jump as the video fades. Recorded Vocals I'm, I'm I'm a free, I'm a free, I'm a free, I'm a free I'm a free bitch baby, I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free Bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free bitch baby Make it stop! Dfdfdf - Copy (2).JPG JumpingFilm-screen.jpg|1 Jumping-MB1-2.jpg Jumping-MB1-3.jpg #Film — Corset, top by Marko Mitanovski, shoes by Unknown "Dance in the Dark"' : Related article: "Dance in the Dark" Right when the timer reached zero, a sample of Gaga's voice saying "Make it stop" was heard on the first three dates. The grid reappeared on the front screen and on the back of the stage while Gaga raised from below the stage covered in fog. The song introduction which was mixed with the interlude was not repeated and the song began with Gaga singing "Silicone/Saline" with a headset. Gaga wore a futuristic silver jeweled jumpsuit with small lights on it. She also had matching glitter eye mask. Mid-song, ten dancers crawling on the floor joined her onstage. The song backdrop was the green grids projected on the back screen and on the scrim with purple light spots on Gaga. Gaga LGG_03.jpg MB-DITD-9.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png|1 12-11-09 Monster Ball 001.jpg Dance 1.0.JPG # Illuminated crystals jumpsuit by Zaldy for Haus of Gaga: 11/27/09 - 1/26/10 Dancers MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg|1 4342346295_c3958aa27e_o.jpg|2 MB-Dancers-DITD.jpg # White balaclavas and jumppsuits by Haus of Gaga — November 27, 2009 to January 26, 2010 # Laser Mask by Tom Talmon Studio — December 9, 2009 to January 26, 2010 Just Dance During the extended ending of "Dance in the Dark", the stage went black, giving time for Gaga to grab a portable silver jeweled keyboard, a customized AX-Synths by Roland and get into a giant white cube which appeared from the back of the stage on the first notes of "Just Dance". A longer instrumental introduction to the song was performed (around 30 seconds). Before the first lyrics, the cube moved to the front of the stage, while Gaga emerged from the top of the cube, and the video screen came up. She was raised on a platform with a keytar over her shoulder as eight dancers in white bodysuits locked into step below her. After a while, the scrim resembled an electric math grid which was lifted during the performance. Gaga always kept her outfit worn during Dance In The Dark for Just Dance. During the song, the Colby O'Donnis verses were cut but Akon back vocals were kept. Backdrop LGG_01.jpg SHOWstudio-JustDance-01.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-02.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-03.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-04.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-05.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-06.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-07.png Fashion MB-JD-1.jpg Tumblr l9hj9ttMTK1qbfdnjo1 500.jpg MB-JD-2.jpg LGG_02.jpg Beautiful, Dirty, Rich NOTE: Gaga only performed Beautiful, Dirty, Rich after Just Dance on November 27th, 2009. it was performed at the end of Act IV after Money Honey on all proceeding dates.